


Seventeen

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Quick explanation: in this, minecraft notifs like deaths and stuff are sort of like physical things, like if you had on a pair of glasses and they showed up in the bottom corner or whatever.This is, in no way, intended to be about the actual people, just the Dream SMP rp posted on YouTube. I don't actually know much about it but I've like the Dave Strider/TommyInnit to Bro Strider/Dream vibes I've gotten from them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation: in this, minecraft notifs like deaths and stuff are sort of like physical things, like if you had on a pair of glasses and they showed up in the bottom corner or whatever. 
> 
> This is, in no way, intended to be about the actual people, just the Dream SMP rp posted on YouTube. I don't actually know much about it but I've like the Dave Strider/TommyInnit to Bro Strider/Dream vibes I've gotten from them.

_ TommyInnit tried swimming in lava. _

Everyone sees it, watching with twisted expressions as they see the little icon pop up in their peripheral the same way a whisper would, the same way an alarm or call would to alert them they were awake and whatnot. 

But Wilbur physically feels it, watching as Tommy solidifies the best he can. His eyes are white and he has burn scars along his body, a permanent death labeled as  _ just _ in Dream’s book, apparently, meaning the boy is to stay dead. 

_ TommyInnit: Happy birthday, Tubbo. _

At the same time Wilbur does his best not to tackle his brother to the ground out of what may be rage or whatever other million emotions flood through him, Tubbo is trying his best not to throw up the birthday cake he’d eaten earlier, hands cupped over his mouth as he blanches. 

_ TommyInnit has left the game. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know shit about Dream SMP, but I like Tommy. Hope this hurts you hellians ❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Please be nice. Again, I know very little but I am quickly becoming fixated on it (as well as Minecraft just generally) so please, please don't be mad at me. 
> 
> Here's my discord server where you can find me rambling about dsmp despite knowing Literally Nothing At All  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
